Under the mask
by Chatote
Summary: When Loki captures the Avengers, Pepper, Fury and Rhodey to show them Tony's memories, how will they react? Will Tony support reliving his past? First part of EXTREMIS. Post IR3 Traduction of "Sous l'armure"
1. Chapter 1

**REWRITTEN**

 **Hi guys!**

 **This his the english traduction of « Sous l'armure ». foxgirl224 asked it so here it is!**

 **By the way, I just saw my profile stats and I saw that I'm read by people from all over the world: Germany, Canada, evan Haiti! So if you review, can you indicate you country? It's so fun!**

 **I'm in Paris, France if you wanna know.**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **PS: Few months after the Battle of New York, everyone is 'OK' with the others.**

The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, were all in the living room of the Stark Tower - now known as the Avengers Tower - for their traditional movie night. Thor and Steve were slumped side by side on a couch, Bruce was sitting on his armchair and Pepper was comfortably settled on the floor. All of them were watching the scene being played under their eyes. Tony Stark and Clint Barton aka Ironman and Hawkeye were arguing about the movie they wanted to watch.

"No! We've already watched Hunger Games like 15 times Tony, and I can't stand your jokes anymore!" shouted Clint.

"Awww, but, Katniss, you're so remarkable in this movie," retorted Tony with a smirk.

The exchange had started ten minutes ago when Natasha decided she had had enough and took them both by the ear.

"Tony, stop annoying Clint, and you Barton, don't exaggerate," she ordered. "We've only watched it like… Er… Well, anyway, it's mine and Pepper's turn to choose and we picked Titanic. Now, the first of you two who bother with the other he's gonna regret it." On those words, she let them go and they got away from each other, mumbling and rubbing their ear. No one messed up with BlackWidow's threats. Tony sat down with Pepper et took her in his arms while Clint went pouting on the couch between Steve and Thor. Natasha grabbed a bow of tissues and put them on the table. Even if they were super-heroes, the Avengers were still emotional and she predicted a profusion of tears, especially from a certain soldier and a certain god. The movie had just started when Jarvis stopped it.

" Sir, a call from Nick Fury. He says it's an emergency" announced the electronic butler. Surprised - and a bit worried - everyone stood up.

"Take the call JARVIS," replied Tony.

"Stark?" Director Fury's voice echoed in the room. Natasha frowned so slightly that only Barton noticed it - and it was because he was used to her. She had heard a hint of anxiety in her boss' voice. It was never a good thing.

"What's up Nicky? Hard to sleep?" said Tony with his usual smugness.

"This is an emergency call. Loki is back," replied Fury. The atmosphere changed immediately. Thor stood up abruptly at the mention of his brother. Natasha and Steve became more alert, ready to do whatever was needed. They were glancing discreetly at Bruce who was still in his armchair, a slight touch of green on his skin but calm otherwise. Tony, on the other hand, didn't look shocked at all but his eyes landed on the bar before jumping out of it a second later. He had tried to stop drinking for Pepper and the Avengers, but Loki meant problems and Loki's problems required alcohol. Pepper had covered her mouth with a hand to muffle her small shout of horror. She didn't want to lose Tony. It had been so close the last time. But Clint, Clint was the worst.

"What!" he shouted in anger. He had jumped to his feet faster than anyone. He had turned to Thor but Natasha could still see his face over the god's shoulder. His features were distorted by pure rage but there was a real fear in his eyes."Isn't he supposed to be in a cell in Asgard?"

"Yes…" started Thor hesitantly. "But Loki is the God of Lies, Mischief and Betrayal. He must have found a way to escape." He frowned, his mind jumping to Asgard and wondering what Loki had done their.

"Well, now, he's in Central Park," continued Fury.

"We're leaving immediately, Sir," said Steve, turned in his Captain America mode. All of the Avengers got up and went to prepare themselves.

"Let's go kick a malefic god's ass," muttered Tony while dropping a quick kiss on Pepper's lips. She watched him worriedly as he went to his lab.

—

A few minutes later, the Avengers were all in the Quinjet, Clint at the pilot sit, and flying toward Central Park. While everyone was getting ready for the upcoming fight, Steve noticed the concerned look on Thor's face.

"Thor? I know Loki is your brother, but we have to stop him before he hurts a civilian," he told the Thundering god softly, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know Captain" replied Thor with a sight. "Even if he's my brother, he needs to be stopped before he does anymore damage to Midgard or its inhabitants. However, it is my fault if he is like this, and for this, I will never forgive myself."

"It is not your fault Thor. Loki has done his choice by uniting with the Chitorys. You couldn't have done anything." Thor turned away, obviously not wanting to talk about his brother. Steve wondered if he should insiste before deciding that it wasn't the best time to talk about family problems.

"Landing in a few seconds!" shouted Clint. "Hook your sit belts!" The Quinjet landed gently near Central Park's lake, right in front of the mischievous god. The Avengers got out and surrounded him. Loki didn't move safe for the disturbing smile that appeared on his face.

"Surrender Loki," said the Captain.

"What, not even a 'Oh Loki, please, tell us how you came here, how did you escape from Asgard's prison?'."

"That is enough, brother! Do what the soldier told you." exclaimed Thor. Small sparks were popping out of his hammer and his cape was fluttering in the wind. He was looking like a king ready to give justice.

"I am NOT your brother, Thor." The other were spat with anger, or even fury. Loki had lost his small smirk. His eyes were cold and his jaw, closed. He was staring at his brother as if he was trying to pierce a hole in his head.

"Of course, yeah, we know that. Thor's not your brother, Odin's not your father and you're gonna take control over Midgard and then, all of us, poor humans, are going to be yours slaves. Wonderfull. Oh! But, wait, isn't it what happened last time? You know, when we stopped you." Tony's voice came filled with disdain. The faceplate of his helmet was up. Loki smiled even more.

"Tony Stark. You think you're exceptional, don't you? I read in you, and you're just a man who hide behind an armor and behind a mask. We will see soon who, between you and me, will be the last one to laugh once I'll have exposed the great Tony Stark." Bruce, ready to hulk out, saw a terrified look on his friend's face. It disappeared so quickly he though he had dreamed it. Looking at his teammates, he saw he had been the only one to notice it. He must have imagined it. His attention went back to Loki who was starring at the billionaire like a cat would stare at a mouse.

"Yeah, right. Well, that's enough. Prepare to loose, Reindeer Games," was Tony's answer, his faceplate now down.

"You shouldn't take it like this, Stark," Loki said with a smirk that gave shivers to Steve. The god snapped his fingers and everything went black.

—

Natasha was the first one to wake up. She was sat on a chair, her hands tied behind her so tightly she couldn't free herself, whatever she tried. At least, she wasn't hurt. Well, it didn't hurt anywhere. Not feeling any danger, she opened her eyes. All of the Avengers, Fury, Pepper and Colonel Rhodes were here, all sat and hands tied behind them. No. Someone was missing. Tony wasn't here. Ok, first, stay calm. He couldn't be far away. Well, he could, but there was no point in thinking about it right now. Stay calm. Breath. She was used to those kind of situations. Safe for them and a giant white screen on one of the white walls, the room was empty. There was only one exit, a door, white too, probably locked. All of this white made Natasha think of a psychiatric hospital. But why would they be in such a place?

She didn't have her weapon anymore, not even the knife she was hiding in her left boot. Even Clint didn't know its existence. The others seemed weaponless as well. Not a single sign of a shield, a hammer, a bow or a gun. By the time she finished her inspection, the others had woken up.

"Everyone's all right?" she asked. Clint grumbled and nodded slowly. No one seemed hurt. That was one good point.

"Where are we?" Pepper sounded a little afraid. "I was in… in my office when everything went black. Tony… Where's Tony?» Natasha was impressed by Pepper's self-control. Any other average person would be absolutely terrified after waking in a strange piece and missing their loved one who should be with is team. Though, Pepper was not an average person. She was dealing with Tony Stark since god know when and with the Avengers for a few months now.

"Same here," grouched Fury, "I was on the hellicarrier. And I guess you're in the same case, Colonel. » Rhodes nodded silently, not completely alert yet.

"Then…" sighed the director, turning toward his team."What the HELL happened? And WHERE IS STARK?"

"Ow! Have pity for my ears, Fury," exclaimed Clint. He turned silent again under the man's glare.

"We were…" Steve started when suddenly, Loki appeared out of nowhere.

"I heard you calling Stark." He had a smile on his face that could not mean anything good and was vibrating with pride and satisfaction. "Do not worry, you'll see him soon. In fact, you are going to see the REAL Tony Stark, the broken man behind the mask." Steve turned his head to see Pepper and Colonel Rhodes' reaction. He knew they were the ones who knew Tony for the longest time ans he wanted to see if they took what the god had said seriously. The worried look on Rhodes' face made him wonder on what he really knew about his friend. While he was thinking, Barton had started to speak.

"Right, let see the horrible and spoiled life of a billionaire, son of a millionaire, famous, genius, playboy and I don't know what else." He was laughing so hard his stomach hurt. Natasha smiled at his words. Indeed, Stark had no reason to be broken. Sure he had had a bad relation with his father, but others - Clint and Banner - had lived worse, and he had been held captive in Afghanistan but he didn't have any issues with it. She had lived with him enough to say he wasn't suffering of PTSD or even nightmares. Sure, he had trouble sleeping but as he said " Genius here".

"And where the fuck are we Loki, you bastard?" asked Fury, always serious.

"In a place no one will find. Or at least, not while I want them to."

"That is enough!" shouted Thor, startling everyone. "Release us and tell us where the man of Iron is."

"I have no order to take from you, ôh Thor the Mighty" spitted Loki with contempt before vanishing.

Clint was still laughing but seemed to calm a little after the god's departure. The idea of Tony Stark, the most self-centered et confident man on Earth, being 'broken' was entertaining him highly. However, Steve remembered Rhodes' face and glanced at him again. The Colonel was exchanging worried looks with Pepper.

"Miss. Pots, Colonel. Is there anything we should know about Tony's past?" he asked in a deep voice. He had gotten everyone's attention. Rhodey pinched his lips together. Pepper was hesitating. It confirmed Steve's guess.

"Please," pleaded the Captain. "We are his friends and teammates. We should know."

"I don't… It's not up to me to reveal this…" replied Pepper with an apologetic look. They fall in an awkward and tensed silence. Pepper's words had confused the avengers and Fury. No one had talked when Loki appeared as unexpectedly as the first time with an unconscious Tony Stark by his side. The man was tied up to a chair. His head was resting on his torso, which must not be confortable at all, and the armor had disappeared but else he seemed alright. Loki had placed them so that they all could face him, as in a court, but also watch the screen.

"You wanted to see Tony Stark, here he is." He then slapped Tony across the face which seemed to make him return to the world.

"Wha… What's happening?" he asked seeing the others staring at him. Loki moved closer to him and Tony flinched, surprised by his presence. The god took him by the hair and threw his head backward which made the hero moan.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" shouted Pepper. And she had guts to speak like this to a god. The culprit didn't react at all.

"What is happening Stark? I am going to show at every single person you care about who you really are. You are nothing, Stark. You never was. You are pathetic, worthless. You are going to regret you didn't died when I threw you in this window, Stark. You are going to regret stopping me from conquering Midgard."

"Wow wow wow, hold on a sec, throw in a window? What is he talking about Tony?" asked Bruce. He hadn't talked since they had arrived, trying to stay calm. Now, however, he was slowly losing control.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? We had a very interesting conversation before all of you arrived, back then. I touched him with my scepter et I discovered some very interesting informations, even if I couldn't take control of his mind, of his heart. And I pushed him out." Everyone of them was extremely worried and aware of what was happening. They all knew what Loki's scepter could do. Why on earth hadn't Toki said anything about it? They were all expecting a snarky comment from the genius, so when he stayed silent, they noticed the utter terror in his eyes.

"Tony…" started Steve.

"T-t-t-t Captain" interrupted Loki. "You'll talk later. It's time to have some fun." He vanished again and before they could say anything, the screen lit up and the lights went off.

 **Pfew, that was long.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. A few chapters are already written in french so I should translate them soon. Feel free to point out my mistakes.**

 **Also, R & R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**REWRITTEN**

 **And let's go for chapter 2!**

 _A little boy, probably 4 years-old, appeared. He was sat on the floor and holding something_ _in his small hands._ _His big chocolate eyes, half hidden by brown curls, were fixed on it. A soldering iron was laying at his side among other tools. Apparently satisfied with his creation, and not wanting to modify it anymore, the toddler smiled. He had succeeded._

 _He stood up. The room he was came into sight. Tony was in what seemed to be a living room with sofas, a coffee table and a fireplace. Nothing gave the impression that a family was living in the house. On contrary, it was like on of those perfect picture estate agencies have. The only picture was hung on a wall. It showed two man. One of them was looking like the older version of the small boy, the other was blond, muscled and wearing an uniform with America's colors._

 _Tony left the conner of the room he had settled in a few hours ago to finish his project and headed toward a closed door. He opened it, revealing stairs. Gripping his precious creation, he started to go down. He arrived in a workshop. Tools, papers and blueprints were scattered on tables. Some had fallen without anyone picking them up. A man was working at his office, his back turned toward Tony. A glass and a half-empty bottle were placed on the desk. He was muttering incomprehensible words. Tony walked, closing the distance between them, navigating carefully in the mess. He knew his father didn't like to be disturb, but he wanted to make him proud and happy for once._

" _Dad?" he called fearfully. He received a growl in response. Assembling all his courage, he took one more step and tried to catch his father's attention once more._

" _Dad?"_

" _WHAT?" Howard Stark's voice was dry and harsh. He turned his chair to face his son. He was undoubtedly the man of the photo, the one who looked like Tony. The little boy didn't dare to speak again. He handed his circuit board to his father instead. At only 4, he had built it man stared at his son's creation a few second before fixing Tony again._

" _A circuit board," he stated. His eyes were filled with anger and disgust, such as his voice. "You're bothering me for a circuit board. A CIRCUIT BOARD? The day you'll create something helping to find and save Steve Rogers, Captain America, a HERO, a man you'll NEVER be up to, who would be ashamed of you, you'll can speak to me. Now, OUT!" He had ended his phrase shouting and was now standing up in front of Tony. He grab his son. The boy flinched but, despite his efforts, couldn't escape._

 _Howard dragged Tony to the stairs and threw him on without restraint. His son ended up hardly on the steps and let out a cry of pain. His circuit board was now shattered on the ground. Tony stood up, tears running on his cheeks, sobs shaking him. Howard noticed it and slapped him across the face._

" _Starks don't cry." He was looking at his son with hate and resentment a father should never look at his son with. "Now GET OUT!" Tony climbed the stairs two by two and ran out of the living room to his room. No one stopped him. No one cared. His father was searching Captain America, his mother was never at home and Jarvis and Aunt Peggy weren't here. He threw himself on his bed. The sheets were in memory of the lost man he loved and looked up to but also hated for having his father's preference._

 _It wasn't the first nor the last time he cried to sleep._

The screen turned off and the lights lit up the room again. Each one of them was too shocked by what they just saw to speak. Pepper was silently crying while watching her loved one. Tony was at the limit of unconsciousness and didn't seem to realize what had just happened. She wanted just one damned thing, hugging this man who had suffered so much without telling anyone.

Bruce was slightly green and the others had theirs fists clenched so firmly a small line of blood was running on Clint's hand. Their eyes were going from the screen to the man they thought they knew only few hours earlier and who now was a stranger to them. Tony Stark was supposed to be the billionaire, engineer, eccentric, playboy, philanthropist without issues they had learned to love - or support - during the last months. Not a man with a past so heavy even SHIELD, seeing Fury's face, didn't know. Cause they knew worse was to come.

Rhodey was staring at Tony worryingly. He knew his friend hadn't told him everything about his childhood. The man didn't like to tell his past to others. Trust Issues. It was when they were all finally accepting what they learned that Loki appeared again. He smiled seeing them so taken aback.

"I advise you to stay yourself Doctor. You don't want to hurt your friends, do you?" said the new comer calmly. Indeed, Bruce was getting greener and had a ragged and heavy breathing. Then, before anyone could say something, he turned toward Tony.

"Mmmm… Unconsciousness… Yes, a side effect," he muttered. "Well, sadly, I can't stay longer but I'm sure you'll enjoy." He disappeared with a mischievous smile.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Clint.

"We watched a part of Tony's not-so-perfect childhood and a visit from Loki," was Natasha's answer. Although she was talking to Clint, her eyes were fixed on Steve. The soldier was sweating culpability. His tortured gaze was on Tony, still dead to the world. She opened her mouth to speak but Bruce beat her.

"It's not your fault Steve. Not at all. You did what you had to without knowing the consequences and even if you had been with them, Howard Stark wouldn't have been a better father." The others agreed and whispered cheering words. Steve looked at them and the guilt that was eating him seemed to fade away a little.

The screen lit up again.

 **That was long. Less than the first one but still. R & R please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**REWRITTEN**

 **Two chapter left and we'll be at the same point as 'Sous l'armure'. Hurray!**

 **If you wanna a special plot for Tony's childhood, sent me a PM a,d I'll see if I can add it to what I have already plan.**

 _Tony seemed a little older, around 5 years-old. He was in a luxurious kitchen or what must be a luxurious kitchen for this time. He was sat at a table in the middle of the room, an old man standing at his side. Despite the chocolate cake on which a candle was stuck and was waiting to be blown, the little boy wasn't smiling. On the contrary, he couldn't look sadder. A long white bandage was wrapped around his upper-arm. A smile was plastered on the older man's face, but it didn't join his eyes._

" _Why don't they like me Jarvis?" asked little Tony. Jarvis sighted et passed an affectionate hand in the hair of his little boy._

" _They love you Tony. Even if don't show it," he reassured him softly. Tony's eyes dropped on the cake. It was his birthday, even if the only one who remembered it was Jarvis. He was always here for Tony. For the important days like today, to play with him, to rejoice in front of his projects et even to nurse him when his father was angry._

" _Come on, blow your candle, and then you'll open your presents." Jarvis hoped he could make Tony happy. A child wasn't supposed to be this sad on his birthday. Tony's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his young face when he saw the two presents on the counter. He quickly blew the candle and Jarvis applauded. They ate some cake while speaking about Tony's creations. Back then, Jarvis was still able to understand the genius._

" _Jarvis, it's time for the presents now!" came Tony's voice with an adorable pout. Jarvis laughed and went take the two precious packets. Tony took one and read the name written on the tag._

" _Aunt Peggy" he whispered. A smiled appeared on his features. It had been a long time since he had last seen Aunt Peggy. Not since she had argued with his father. He wasn't sure why but he had heard his name among the shouting. He shook the packet, trying to guess what was inside and then tore apart the paper. Inside was a notebook on which was written_ 'Invention book'. _He examined it, the cover were Peggy had written_ 'For my little genius' _, the blank pages were he will soon draw his creations. His smile grew bigger. He then took the second present, big and circular. Tony read_ 'Jarvis' _. He tore the paper and discover a Captain America's shield pretty similar to the real one. He immediately stood up and took a pose before Jarvis with an enthusiastic shout._

" _A real hero!" exclaimed the old man laughing._

" _Thanks Jarvis!" answered Tony, flying into his arms. He may hate Captain America when his father was talking about him but he admired him a lot when he was talking about him with Jarvis._

" _Would you like to go in the park, young boy?" Before Tony could answer, loud steps were heard behind the door. Jarvis had just the time to hide Tony's new book before Howard Stark opened the door. His eyes went from Jarvis to Tony and his shield and then on the cake and the wrapping-paper. He made a face at this sight._

" _I told you not to celebrate his birthday." His voice was cold and hard. He was looking at Jarvis right in the eyes. " And you, I'm waiting you in the workshop in a minute. I want you to draw a new model of the StarkPistol 970." he told Tony. The child left, head lowered. Later, when he'll go back in his room, he'll found the shield and the notebook on his bed._

The lights went on and everyone took a deep breath. Steve was shaking with anger and deception for the man he thought he knew during the war.

"How… What… Why Howard was like that?" he asked.

"The war changes men, Captain," answered Fury with a straight face. He was the only one. Natasha was letting her sadness and anxiety be expressed on her face. She was looking in the void, thinking about all she thought she knew about Tony. Clint too was worried. In fact, he was demolished seeing what his friend had suffered and asking himself if what will follow will look like his own childhood, one full of pain and sadness. Bruce was doing all he could to not explode whereas Thor was asking himself how midgardiens could do such things. Big tears running on Pepper's cheeks. Her eyes were fixed on her lover and Rhodey was murmuring calming words in her hear. Tony, still unconscious, couldn't feel the gazes of every single person in the room on him.

"Does anyone know what happened after?" Clint asked.

"No" answered Fury. "Stark's father controlled everything that was said about his family and Stark's son never revealed anything about his childhood."

"He didn't told me all of it, just the outlines," said Rhodey under the wondering gazes. " But I think you can except worse."

"Anyway, we'll know soon," concluded Natasha.

Indeed, lights faded again.

 **Hoping you enjoyed it.**

 **R & R please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**REWRITTEN**

 **Here we go again!**

They hold their breath and prepared for the new memory.

 _Tony, 6, was posing in front of a photograph next to a motorcycle. His long hair were falling before his eyes. Contrary to the other times, Tony seemed really happy and proud. After a few other indications and photos taken by the photograph, Tony could finally stand up and leave the set. A woman, probably the assistant, came close to him._

" _It's amazing, Tony," she said with an affectionate voice which showed she had known the boy for a long time._

" _Thanks Zoe," he answered with a big smile._

" _You really built it yourself?" she asked._

" _Yes. But I had difficulties to lift some piece which were very heavy." The photograph joined them and kneeled before Tony._

" _It was perfect, big boy. You can go now. We'll see you next week."_

" _No choice?" Despite his question, Tony's voice was resigned._

" _Yep, you're famous, little genius. Everyone wanna know you." At these words, Tony lost his happy face. He turned his eyes away from the adults who looked at him sadly. The boy walked back to his motorbike._

" _He shouldn't have to suffer this. He's so young… " muttered Zoe._

" _I know… "_

 _Tony checked his creation, searching for any scrape and waited a few minutes for Jarvis. He came here every two week, sometimes more. His father wanted Tony to appear in papers. For his image, Howard had told him. He didn't understand why people were interested in him. Adults may tell him the public wanted to know him, at 6, Tony had never spoken to someone of his age. To any child in fact. He didn't even go to school. First because he was far behind the ordinary level for his age, next because it would to complicated to assure his safety. So, while others were in class, he stayed at home with Jarvis, worked with his father or went to photo sessions or interviews where he was asked about what he was working on._

" _Hi champs," Jarvis greeted him. Tony, lost in his thoughts, jumped at this sound. At the sight of his friend, he smiled again._

" _Jarvis!" he exclaimed._

 _« Come on boy, let's go home. »The travel was long to the Stark mansion and Tony fell asleep in the car. His T-shirt slid and let a concussion appeared on his it in the mirror, Jarvis sighted and his grip on the wheel got tighter to the point it hurt. He couldn't bare to see Tony abused like that, forced to grow to fast in front of cameras, forced to suffer a violent father and an absent mother. Jarvis didn't even know when she had last seen her son. A month? Two? She probably didn't talk to him or notice him. Jarvis couldn't bare to not be able to do anything more then nurse him and help him to go through this nightmare._

 _The car stopped at the end of the alley and Jarvis carried Tony to his bed. He then returned downstair to receive Tony's motorbike, brought in a truck. He asked the delivery men to take it down in Tony's corner in the workshop. That was were he built when his father wasn't to drunk or angry to make the difference between his son and a servant or, sometimes, a punching-ball. Luckily, Howard wasn't here yet._

 _Tony woke up few hours later. He went to the workshop immediately to continue his work on his motor. Forgetting to check if the room was empty, he entered without knocking. Howard Stark, a glass of scotch in the hand, which must not be the first seeing the half-empty bottle on his desk, turned suddenly. His eyes landed on his son. Tony saw angrier and deception on his father's face and cringed. The man slowly put his glass on his office without looking away._

" _May I know what is important enough so that you come and disturb me?" he asked slowly._

" _I-I just wanted to work on… " whispered Tony, looking everywhere else than the older man._

" _How many TIMES did I tell you TO LOOK AT ME IN THE EYES WHEN YOU'RE TALKING TO ME?" shouted Howard._

" _I'm sorry, father." Tony's voice was unsteady and low._

" _You said you came to work on your motor, right?" He turned toward the motorbike. He walked to it and Tony followed, hoping to receive a compliment for his work. Howard kneeled next to the engine and started to look at it. He nodded a few times but not a single word left his mouth. Tony felt a ball of hope growing in his chest._

" _Not bad," the man said, one or two minutes latter. "But can I know how long you worked on it?"_

" _Three or four hours only. I created it alone," answered Tony proudly._

" _AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I NEED TELL YOU THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE ALLOWED TO CAME DOWN HERE IS TO WORK FOR STARK INDUSTRIE?" Howard's face was red with anger. His eyes were still on Tony, saliva foamed at his mouth. Even he knew his father was out of control, Tony couldn't help but tried to justify himself._

" _It… It was for the photo session…" But his father wasn't listening to him anymore. He had turned and taken a hammer. Understanding what he wanted to do, Tony rushed forward to stop him._

 _« Father! No! » Before he could have done anything more, Howard had knocked the hammer down on his son. Tony fell on the ground, screaming, holding his broken wrist close to his chest. Tears were running down his cheeks._

" _Starks men don't cry," said Howard coldly. He started to hit the motorbike with his hammer._

"Calm. Stay calm." Bruce repeated it again and again, eyes closed and arms wrapped around him. He couldn't believe what he had seen. Except he knew Tony had had problems with his father. And what he had just seen came straight from Tony's mind. The others too tried to stay calm, somehow. They stayed silent for a long time. Thor was looking at something unknown for the others such as Steve whose tears dropped at the corner of his eyes. Clint was shaking with anger and helplessness. Fury was impassive, as always. Natasha was wiggling on her chair, trying to free herself. It was something she could do and control. Not like her emotions. She didn't want to work on _this_ now.

"He never told me this…"Pepper's broken voice was shaking and filled with sadness. Her statement stayed unanswered. After few other silent minutes, Natasha finally freed her wrists. Since this point, she untied her knees and legs and helped the others. It seemed to take everyone out of their thoughts. The moment she was free, Pepper ran to Tony, untied him and took him in her arms. She was passing her hand in his hair, caressing his cheeks, his forehead, murmuring soft and comforting words in his hears as if she was trying to assure herself that he was still here. Rhodey sat on the floor and took his head in his hands. Bruce, seated next to him, closed his eyes and took deep breathes. Thor stood up and paced up and down after thanking Natasha. She, as Fury, returned to her chair. Steve and Clint threw their fury on the walls, their merciless fists letting scratches on the walls.

"He should never have been put in front of the press this early," said Rhodey.

"He should never have to grow so fast," continued Bruce.

"It is not surprising for a prince," sighed Thor. "I, myself, have been presented to my people pretty young, but I had a loving family to help me…" Steve frowned at those words. He thought about all the times they - he - had told Tony to be more serious, to act as an adult.

"I don't think I can take more." None of them could. For some of them, their vision of Tony was shattering in pieces to be replace by another one, a darker one, but also a vision of a man who had succeeded despite all he had lived. For others, who already knew the true Tony, their vision of the man was becoming greater and more impressive. They hadn't seen anything yet.

 **Hallelujah! As always, I hope you enjoyed.**

 **R & R please :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**REWRITTEN**

 **Hi folks! It's been a while, sorry…**

 **And I apologize for the mistakes.**

 **Thanks to fowgirl224 for motivating enough :)**

 _Tony, 7, was hiding behind a door. Though, he was still able to hear the shoutings coming from the living room. Two men were fighting and throwing harsh words to each other. Howard Stark had his back turned toward his son and was facing Jarvis. The last one was furious. Tony had never seen him like this before._

" _You're too nice with him!" shouted Howard. "He need to learn to be a Stark. A Stark doesn't show his feelings. A Stark is made of iron. He need to be stronger to lead Stark Industrie after me!" His arms were flying around to support his saying. Tony trembled listening to him. Take the head of SI? It wasn't what he wanted! Of course, he wanted to work in areas such as computer sciences, robotic, etc. But creating weapons? Leading people? No! He wanted to help people, not kill them. The part about hiding his feelings, be made of iron, didn't surprised him anymore. Since as long as he could remember, Tony had always been under the public's eyes. Many times his father had told him to be a good boy, to hide what he was thinking and tell them what they wanted to hear. At 7 years-old, Tony was mastering the art of manipulating and he hated that._

" _He's only 7, dear god!" was Jarvis answer, his arms flying around him. "You should take care of him. Do you even know when his birthday is? Surely not! You're too busy searching a dead man to look at your son!"_

" _Wow,"Tony thought. "I didn't even know Jarvis could get that angry." Howard was quivering in anger. To be spoken to like this by Peggy, okay, he knew her well, he knew she was suffering too. But even she had been chased away when she had gone too far. So when his butler, a man who was at his service, dared to talk like this, he fell in fury. He tighted his fists. Tony couldn't see his face but he knew his eyes, now dark and calculating, were throwing lightings. He had seen them too many times. The pain in his ribs was a remainder of the last time Howard's gaze had fallen on him, two days before._

" _Out. Go away. You're fired." ordered Howard. Jarvis' face took an expression so shocked that if anyone else than the little frightened boy and his angered father had been in the room, they would have been thinking he had a cardiac arrest._

" _Wh-What?" he stammered._

" _You heard me. Out." repeated Howard. Tony covered his horror shout with his hand. Jarvis. Fired. He couldn't believe it. Tears started to run down his cheeks. Jarvis was his unique and only friend. If he leaved, Tony wouldn't have anyone anymore._

" _You… You can't… Who's going to take care of Tony?" the old man breathed out._

" _I do what I want in my house. And I can take care of my son. Now, leave before I call security." Jarvis laid his wet and sad eyes on Tony. Their gazes met and a thousand of words were exchanged in less than a second. How much they love each other. How they were going to miss each other. How they both knew it was useless to fight against Howard. How it was already lost. Jarvis turned his eyes and, without a glance for his former master, he leaved the room. A sob escaped Tony when the door closed on the loved one. Sadly, Howard heard it and spun round. His eyes fall on his son and a cruel smile appeared on his face. He walked to his son wordlessly and, grabbing his forearm, put him on his feet. Despite his efforts, Tony's sobs grew stronger. Howard frowned and lost his smile. A bad, very bad, sign._

" _Starks do not cry. WILL YOU UNDERSTAND? You need to be strong!" he shouted. He then slapped his son across the face. Ignoring his crying, he dragged him to the workshop. Tony's sobs turned silent during their journey. Once they were downstairs, Howard let Tony go and took a pen. Seing his son was still crying, he took a threatening step which led to a cringe from the young boy._

" _You have no reason to cry," said the man harshly. "It's because of you Peggy and Jarvis are gone. Why do you have to ruin everything? If you weren't so selfish, such a failure, Peggy would still be here." His voice soften at the end, as if he was lost in the memories of a better time. But he returned to reality soon enough and put the pen in Tony's hands._

" _I want you to work for SI. You'll take my place. I need you to be ready for it. I need you to be the best. You have two hours to draw me a new bomb." Tony had no other choices but to obey. There was no one to help him anymore. Besides, Howard was true. He hated being so weak. If he had been stronger, if he had been like Captain America, Peggy and Jarvis would still be here. Better, they wouldn't have had to care about him and his father wouldn't have hurt them. Before he started, so that nothing like this will never happen again, so that his father won't hurt someone because of him, Tony promised to himself he'd never have any friends again._

The lights turned on. Half of the people in the room were crying. And they thought this man who was always energetic, happy, who loved life, was the only one of them who had had a normal childhood… At least, even though both Bruce and Clint had had brutal fathers, they had people to love them, whether it was a brother or a friend. Even though Thor had been famous very young, Loki was always with him. Even though Steve had been raised in an orphanage, Bucky was his best friend. Even though Natasha - who probably had had the worst childhood of them all - had been kidnapped and trained to kill, those who had made her suffer weren't her closed one.

"How could no one have seen this? Why did Tony never talked about this?" asked Bruce in a trembling voice.

"Howard Stark controlled everything that was said about his family. He had the money and the influence needed to hide what he wanted. No one could have found out, not even SHIELD, if he didn't want them to." Fury's voice didn't let any emotion out, such as his face. Natasha cursed in Russian under her breath which startled Clint. She spoke russian only when she was really upset. Well, discovering that her friend wasn't the one she thought probably was one of those moment.

"What intrigued me is why he had continued to make weapons," Fury went on. "From what we had just seen, it looks like he would have stopped the moment he took the leadership of the company."

"I guess we'll soon discover it." answered Steve, still eaten by guilt.

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Reviews are welcomed. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooooo…. It's been a while. Thanks to fowgirl224 for motivating enough to post this chapter.**

" Hey, I just thought of something!" exclaimed Clint in the imposing silence. "It's because of Jarvis that JARVIS is called JARVIS." The others looked at him incredulously.

" And you needed all this time to realize it?" laughed Natasha.

"Well, I had more important things in mind," Clint defended himself.

"You really are a strange person, my friend," added Thor. Those remarks plus Steve's wide eyes fixed on him as if he was coming from another planet offended Clint who went pouting in a corner. Fury shook his head.

"And this is supposed my team of superheroes," he muttered. Rhodey looked at him with pity. Bruce smiled softly and turned his head back to the screen.

 _Tony was 8. Sat on his bed, the notebook he had received at his birthday was open on his knees. On it were drawn plans for a robot. On top of the sheet was written the main goal of it: to carry out simple missions. It was composed of an electronic arm on skates, something like a hand with three fingers at the end. Around the drawing were written notes such as_ 'help to handle' _,_ 'tidy up' _,…_

 _The boy turned the pages and revealed the draft of a program. Its name was mark in bold in the center: Just A Rather Very Intelligent Program. Words had been thrown in bulk around it._ 'Be my friend' _,_ 'Be with me' _,_ 'British accent' _,… Some of them were half erased by tears. Tony turned to he last page. This project was more accomplished, more annotated than the others. As if Tony had put all his heart into it. It wasn't something to help him or be his friend. This draft was called_ 'Super-hero' _. The title had been colored in red, yellow and blue. The had created a suit armor._

 _The helmet had two eyes but no mouth. An arrow linked it to the name '_ JARVIS' _. The gloves and boots were supposed to help the armor to flight. The other parts contained missiles and other weapons. The main problem seemed to be the alimentation. The question was marked and underlined in red. With a sight, Tony closed the book and stood up. He went downstairs before the workshop's door. He knocked to times._

" _Enter." Tony pushed the metallic door. He headed to his father's office where he put the notebook. He then turned to his father - sober for once - who was standing before a bench, a test tube in one hand and a vial in the other._

" _Come here" ordered the scientific to Tony. He handed him the glass container. Tony took it. His hand immediately started to burn. Acid had run down the exterior side. The young boy clenched his teeth and held back his tears. He held on until his father took it back, his hands protected by plastic golds. Tony ran to the sink as fast as a flash and put his hand under the water. The burn will surely leave marks that will make him suffer for a few days. He went back to wait near his father. After a while, the man put down his tools. Trowing his gloves in a trash, he walked to his desk. He sat down in the chair, knowing Tony has followed._

" _Your homework?" he asked while fingering the notebook._

" _Yes, father,"answered Tony. Howard opened the cover. He stopped on the page where was drawn the BS450. The bomb was small and efficient. Meant to kill good and quickly. A Stark Bomb._

" _I don't see what I asked," he said harshly. Tony swung nervously on his feet._

" _Well?"exclaimed Howard._

" _I… I didn't know how to…"_

" _You didn't know or you didn't want?"_

" _I…"_

" _You don't have any CHOICE, young man. You are a Stark. Starks create weapons. It is in our blood. Next time you didn't give me your homework done as I want, you won't see the kitchen or the dining room for a week. The period will rise each time you rebel. Know that your body can last 70 days without food." Howard had kept a straight face. He was relaxed in his chair as if he was talking about the weather and not about starving his son to death._

" _Yes, father," murmured Tony. Howard returned to the notebook. He stopped once more on the armour._

" _What is it?" he asked. A smile formed on the child's face._

" _It's a superhero suit. It can fly, throw tranquilizer darts so that you don't have to kill and it can als-" recited Tony._

" _ENOUGH!" shouted Howard. "You are NOT a superhero. You'll NEVER be!" He chucked out the book toward his son. Tony, shaking, picked up his property. He ran back to his room. Meanwhile, tears had started to flew on his white cheeks. He collapsed on the floor and bursted into tears. He stayed like this during long minutes. He grabbed violently Peggy's parents and tore the hero project apart._

"I've always known he wanted to help people, be a hero, even thought he refuses to admit it." Pepper dropped a kiss on his lover's lips. She gently caressed his hair. It looked like she had forgotten the world. She took his hands in her's. Scars were covering them. Clint looked away, not wanting to intrude whatever was happening. His eyes lit suddenly and a satisfied smile spread out on his face.

"I was right!" he shouted. He started a victory danse. Natasha calmed him with a small slap on the back of the head.

"It explains why Stark doesn't like to be handed things," declared Fury.

"Yes. Glad to understand it now," added Natasha.

"What!" exclaimed Clint. "The great Black Widow didn't pieced Stark's mask?" It earned him a new slap.

"There is nothing to laugh about, comrade." Thor was shaking with rage, his fists firmly thigh. He was finally letting out what he thought of the millionaire.

"A father should never inflict this to his son. He shouldn't broke his dreams. If we were on Asgars, he would be punished for such crimes." His eyes were throwing sparks.

"No offence, Captain," he added.

"No problem, Thor. This is not the man I knew.." The god seemed to regain control on his emotions.

"I can't understand how a father could hate his son at this point."

"I don't think he really hated Tony," said Bruce. Everyone look at him, stunned. How could he say this after what they watched? The doctor explained himself under the questioning gazes.

"I think the problem was that he didn't know how to… love Tony. His first 'son' died during the war." He threw an apologetic glace at Steve.

"For instance," continued the doctor, "he doesn't want for Tony to be a superhero. It may be by hatred, but I would rather say it's because he doesn't want him to lose him. He doesn't want another person he care about to die trying to save innocents." It dived them in a pensive silence. Was it possible? What did Tony think? Guilt rushed toward Steve again. Rhodey was thinking about it too.

"And to think that I was asking him weapons…"

 **R & R please.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I love this one.**

 _Tony's stomach rumbled in hunger. It had been three days since the little boy had last eaten. Three days since he had been kidnapped. It had all happened pretty quickly. He was going out of a shooting, walking toward the old driver his father had hired who was waiting for him in the limousine when two hooded men had caught him. They had thrown him at the back of a van before anyone could react. The journey had been short and chaotic. Tony had bang his head on the floor multiple times. Strangely, he wasn't afraid. Probably because he knew something like this was bond to happen. After all, he was the son of the richer business man of the country. When the van had finally stopped, one of the kidnapper had opened the doors and made him exit. No one had spoken yet._

 _They were in a big warehouse only occupied a sofa, a few armchairs, a TV, a small kitchen and the van that had been parked before a garage door. The same man who had made Tony exit had brought him to a chair in one of the corner. He had then taken a long solid rope. The boy was soon unable to move in any way._

" _What do you want?" had asked Tony with all the courage he had successively summed up. The man had slapped him in he face. Tony's eyes had watered in pain even though he was used to this kind of treatment._

" _Don't talk as long as we haven't ask you to." The man had turned away and headed back to the three others who were waiting, comfortably settled in the sofa and armchairs._

" _Well," one of them — probably the leader — had said, clapping his hands, "time to call his father."_

" _You think he'll pay?" had asked another one._

" _If he wants to see his son again, he has to." Despite the distance, Tony was still able to listen to them. Their words hadn't given him any hope. Howard Stark would never pay to save his son. One of the criminals had taken the phone put on the table before the TV. He had dialed a number, speaker on. Six ringings had followed before someone finally answered._

" _Yes?" Howard's busy voice had resounded in the large room._

" _Mr. Stark, we have your son. If you want to see him alive,yo-"_

" _I don't have time to lose with you. You have my son and you want a ransom, right? Surely one or two millions. As far as I'm concerned, you can do whatever you want with the little bastard." He had hung up on this. The four comrades were so stunned it took them several minutes to be able to speak. Although he was waiting for such a reaction from his dad, Tony couldn't help but feel hurt. It was one thing to know his father didn't like him, another to know he didn't care whether Tony died or not._

" _He's gonna call back. Inevitably." The man's voice was full of uncertainty. And they had waited, waited and waited. Tony had been able to keep track of the time thanks to the only widow the warehouse had. He had started to suffer from thirst in the middle of the first one. From hunger after twenty-four hours. At the end of the second day, he had only been able to sleep two or three hours. His whole body was aching from being seated non-stop in the chair. He had only been allowed to go to the toilets once a day. His legs were stiff and numb at those moments._

 _Now, he was despaired. He would give everything for a meal. Hell, even a slice of bread would be nice. But despite all the pain, he had refused to plead. He had stayed strong. A man made of iron. It was a few hours later when Tony saw an occasion to escape. Three of his abductors had fallen asleep in sleeping bags. The last one was watching TV on the sofa, back to Tony. From the moment he had been attached, the young boy had tried to loosen his bonds. He couldn't have done a lot due to the constant vigilance he was under, but the kidnappers' attention had started to decrease a few hours ago._

 _A few contorsions later, he had freed one of his hands. It was only a matter of minutes before he was entirely released from the chair. Once that was done, he stood up slowly, noiselessly, so that the other one wouldn't be alerted. Only the TV's chatter was heard. Searching an exit, his eyes landed on the window. That was his chance. It was big enough for him to escape, but too small for an adult to follow him. However, it was at the sofa's level. He had to be careful._

 _He walked stealthily. At the slightest unusual noise, he would stand still and wait several minutes before resuming to his walk. His mind was weighing all the possibilities. The one that he escaped, that he would be noticed, that he would fall or die. He wasn't called a genius for nothing. He finally arrived under the opening. It was big in height but narrow in width. The only way for Tony to go through it was to cross in profile. Hoping it wouldn't make a sound, he turned the handle. Fresh air entered from the outside. He held back his breath. His heart was beating so hard in his chest he couldn't hear anything but it._

 _He started to stride over the edge. He had passed a leg when a gust of wind rushed inside. The window pane slammed on the wall. The drowsy man jumped on the sofa. He turned his head toward the noise's source. The moment he saw Tony, he stood up. His grip firmed up around the weapon in his hand. Tony hadn't seen it before. A knife._

" _Hey!" shouted the aggressor. Tony quickly recovered from the shock. He rushed outside. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. A hand closed around his arm. He felt someone dragging him inside. Without knowing how it happened, he was suddenly face to face with his attacker. It was the first time he was this close to one of them. The man had two small green eyes, like a rat. His hooked nose towered over a thin pale mouth. Behind him, the others were slowly waking up._

 _Tony knew it was his single and only chance._

 _The man brought the knife closer to the boy's throat but Tony was led by fear. He let a primal instinct take over him. His hand rose to grab his enemy's wrist and twisted it. This one let go of the the blade, more by surprise than pain. It resounded on the concrete. Tony bent down and picked up the weapon. Seing the criminal coming up again, features distorted by fury, he stuck the knife in the man's chest. The victim looked at his torso in awe. A coughing took him. Blood started to flow between his now red lips. The whole thing had only taken a few seconds. The three other men were still away and barely awaken. They didn't seemed to realize what had happened._

 _Tony fled with a turned tail, leaving a wide-eyed dead man behind. Night had fallen but he didn't even notice it. He didn't stop neither when his feet get caught in a root nor when someone called out to him. He didn't stop when the forest get replaced by meadows. He didn't stop before entering a town. His knees buckled under him then. His chest hurt, his breath was short and ragged._

 _Streets were completely empty. The lost boy didn't have a bunch of options. He could call his father but it wouldn't do any good. He could also call the police but it meant everybody will know what he had done. His hands were still blood-red. The last option was to take a bus or a cab to take him to New York. He still had that money Jarvis had taught him to hide in his sneakers._

 _The first step was to know where he was. He stood up and walked around for any indication. A sign on the pavement was reading_ Wanaque _and locating the city on a map. It was approximately at an hour from the big apple. The best thing to do was calling a cab. There was a risk someone would recognize him in public transports. He headed toward a phone box. The old blue booth contained a black ancient phone. Tony dialed the number he had memorized a long time ago._

" _What?" said a muffled voice after a few ringings._

" _Sir? Could you sent a taxi at Wanaque, 5 Ringwood Avenue, please?" asked the young boy._

" _Now?" exclaimed the voice._

" _Yes, please." Tony's little voice must have convinced him because ta sight and he noise of turned pages were heard through the phone._

" _It'll be a supplement of ten percent," the worker went on. "Your cab will arrive soon."_

" _Thanks," said Tony but his interlocutor had already hang up. The boy returned outside to wait in the cold night. He was only wearing a t-shirt and the icy wind made him shiver. By the time the car arrived, his teeth were chattering and he was rubbing his arms to keep the little heat he still had. Before the amount of money Tony handed him, the driver didn't asked a single question. Instead, he made sure the child was comfortably installed on the back seat and started up as softly as possible. The journey passed in a blur for the exhausted boy. Tiredness had finally take over him. He woke up when the taxi stopped in a street of the big city. He thanked the driver before exiting in the dark avenue. The sun was appearing in the horizon when he arrived on the gravel path that led to the mansion. Worn out, he climbed heavily the marble steps. He pushed the impressive wood door and, famished, used the last force he had to walk to the diner room. His parents were there, sat before their hearty breakfast._

" _Hi honey," said his mother with a big smile when she saw him. She was wearing a long pink housecoat. Blond curls were flowing on her shoulders, framing a white face with big blue eyes and red lips. His father slowly rose his head from the newspaper he was reading._

" _Is this an adequate outfit to sit down here?" he asked his son after looking at him from head to toe. Tony stumbled under the shock. After all he had gone through, those three days in hell, this single sentence was the last straw. His parents hadn't even noticed his absence. They really didn't care. He fled to his room, tears clouding his vision. He jumped on his bed and cried until sleep coiled up his arms around him. Dreams came, full of knifes, blood and Howard's cruel laugh._

All eyes were fixed on Tony Stark, still dead to the world. Some were full of admiration, some of incomprehension, some of sadness.

"It surely wasn't his last kidnapping," said Fury, impassive. At those words, Pepper softly dropped Tony — who she has kept in her arms since the beginning — on the ground. She stood up and headed quietly toward the SHIELD's director, red eyes set on her target. Her hight heels echoed in the room. Every single person looked at her in awe. Steve couldn't help but think of a tigress. Determined, strong, deadly. Once before her prey, she rose a hand and crashed it on the man's cheek. No one reacted. Pepper had dared to do what no one had ever done. Slap the head of the most dangerous organization in the world. Tony would be proud. Still calm, she returned to her initial position.

"Well, that's one thing done," murmured Cling before bursting out laughing. "Un-be-lie-va-ble!" Natasha looked at him with pity.

"Excuse him," she said to the others, "it's his way to relieve stress."

"There's nothing to laugh about," whispered Steve. He was desperate. Not only did the image he had of his lost friend was fading in pieces, all he knew about the Starks - father and son - was called into question. He couldn't believe Tony had had to… to kill someone, especially this young. It must have left marks and yet, no one had seen it. Neither this nor the other traumas. What was left for them to discover?

Natasha was thinking about her own childhood. About the first time she had killed. She remembered the weight of the knife she had slowly glide on her victim's neck, the blood's smell that had filled the gloomy room, the first brand on her ledger. Even her — who had been trained to murder — was making nightmares about her first time.

On the other side of their jail, Bruce was meditating. He couldn't allow himself to think about his friend. Not when hulking out meant killing someone. He had to stay focus on keeping control over the Other.

Thor was watching him. Or rather, his eyes were set on the doctor but he wasn't seeing the man. His mind had come back to little Tony's fear and the courage he had needed to escape. He had rarely seen so much bravery in such a young person. The similarities between his comrade and his brother were becoming more and more obvious to him.

Clint was far from dark thoughts. Stress, sadness and lack of understanding had taken over him. He couldn't stop laughing despite Steve's horrified gaze. He didn't know when, but at one point, he had felt devoid of any energy. Sat on his chair, eyes closed, he tried not to think about what was happening. He didn't think about Tony, Loki, SHIELD, the Avengers. He though about his farm. About his wife and children, there, in safety. He let this picture invade his mind.

Meanwhile, Rhodey had come closer to Pepper and Tony. He had laid a hand on his best friend's arm. Tony was here. He was alive. Rhodey will talk to him. No matter what Tony will say to push him back — because he will try to — Rhodey will not abandon him. He hadn't left him in Afghanistan or during the 'Extremis Crisis' so he won't do it now. He won't do the same mistake he had done at the time of the 'Palladium Poisoning'.

Fury was staring at the billionaire. He had always known Stark was dangerous. He was a genius, a true one, not that he would ever admit it before the man. He also had money and influence. The more he was discovering about the man, the more he was becoming suspicious. Stark had succeeded in hiding traumas that would have left anyone utterly broken. Who really knew Tony Stark? His eyes instantly turned to Potts. She had been one of the first person who really mattered for the lone wolf. She knew more about Stark then what he could dream of. Maybe even more than the Colonel.

"What do you think Loki's doing?" asked Clint when the silence became unbearable.

"Nothing good," answered Rhodey.

 **Fiuuu, that was a long one.**

 **As always, R &R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, you're not dreaming. I'm back. Also, if you're in the Sherlock fandom (or not), be sure to check out my new fic (this one is complete, I swear): A Pink Case**

 _Tony was limping newt to a bold man in a park. The elder seemed to be as old as Howard was in the last memory. He was wearing a black suit with a golden watch around is left wrist. As for Tony, he was around 11. A green t-rex was drawn on his red t-shirt and his jean was too big for him, the end half-covering black sneakers._

 _There was only a few people around them. Runners or senior citizen walking their dogs were crossing them from time to time. They would give a smile or a small nod and continue their way. The landscape was splendid. Flowered hills were stretching under the blue sky on one side of the path. In front of it, a ligne of oaks, poplars and bushes was hiding the rest of the forest._

 _They were talking of this and that, of Tony's works, of movies, music, sport. Tony was laughing and his smile wasn't leaving his happy face. His eyes were sparkling as he was talking about his last project enthusiastically. Obadiah seemed to be really interested in what Tony was saying. He was asking some questions here and there._

 _"_ _And he'll be able to understand me and do what I want," said Tony. "He'll help me to work."_

 _"_ _You know how you'll call him?"_

 _"_ _I'll see when the time comes." They fall in a time in a confortable silence. Only the birdsongs and the cars' rumble were heard._

 _"_ _Tony, I need to tell you something," said Obadiah after a while._

 _"_ _Obie? What's happening? asked Tony, frowning._

 _"_ _I heard you don't want to build weapons." The statement was said calmly, as if they hadn't just start talking about the young boy's future._

 _"_ _It's father who told you so, isn't it?" guessed Tony._

 _"_ _It doesn't matter Tony. What I want to know is why." Tony sighed. His eyes were starring into space. The boy didn't want to justify himself anymore. He had already gotten many telling-off by his father about it. But it was Obie. It was the man who had celebrated all Tony's birthdays since Jarvis' departure, the man who had thought Tony how to play baseball, who had gotten informed about his works, about what he thought and how he was. It was the man who had resolved all the issued after his kidnapping. Tony could trust him._

 _"_ _I don't want to hurt people, I want to help them.," he started. "I want what I build to make science progress and help people. If I take the head of Stark Industrie, I'll have to build weapons, right? I don't want my life to be only that, Obie. A hill of dead." The other man staid silent for a while._

 _"_ _Listen, Tony, you have to understand. What we do at SI enable the army to save lives. The weapons we create are used only by our country and its allies. They protect soldiers and the populations they defend. You know about the Manhattan Project, don't you? Do you really think your father would've taken part of it if it wasn't for the good of the majority? He saved millions lives, Tony, and that's what you'll do too! Plus, a big part of the profit is given to charities or pay for the others part of SI such as medical researches. The more we sell, the more money they have." His words left Tony thoughtful._

 _"_ _Why me?" asked the young boy. "Why not someone else?"_

 _"_ _You're Howard's son, the company is yours. You're the best, Tons. A real genius. Can you think about it again? For me?"_

 _"_ _Alright," Tony agreed at last._

 _"_ _Awesome! Well, now that's done, do you want to play baseball?" Obadiah asked, passing his hand in his boy's hair._

"Bastard!" Rhodey exclaimed. His fists were tight and shaking and his features were distorted by hate. Those who weren't spies or Tony's friends before Afghanistan looked at him puzzled.

"What is the problem, comrade?" inquired Thor.

"Tony didn't tell you? Tony didn't tell them?" the soldier asked Pepper.

"Of course not. I'm even surprised that Clint knows." All eyes turned on the archer.

"Natasha told me everything," he explained, shrugging.

"Anyway," Rhodey spoke again, "a few years back, Tony was kidnapped in Afghanistan. It was Stane who had orchestrated everything to take the head of SI."

"I knew they were closed," Pepper continued,"but not this much. It makes it worse."

"But why did he want to make Tony the CEO?" Clint wondered.

"As he sais, Tony is the best. He might be irritating, childish, selfish and else, he IS a genius. State must thought that with him, SI would be the first company in the market. He was right. Tony's inventions were far better than any other's. He could also have been accused of manipulation if he had succeeded Howard."

"So he continued to build weapons cause he learned it was a good thing and helped people," concluded Steve in a low voice.

"It's brainwashing," commented Clint. 'It also explains why he never does what he's asked. I wouldn't neither."

"It explains a lot, Clint," said Natasha. "A lot."


End file.
